Hate that I love you
by FloraIrmaTylee
Summary: Katara's an ordinary girl going through high school, with her sister Ty lee and her brother Sokka. She and her best friend Toph were never the most popular girls in school, but all that changed when the most elite boy at Fire Nation high, Zuko, took a liking to Katara's stubborn ways. There's only one problem to his getting the girl: she hates him. Challenge by CutieDestty.
1. Chapter 1

**Avatar AU story, based on the book "Pride and Prejudice." Because it's a great book and my twin suggested I base it on the book (she was reading it at the time) So I thought- okay, why not? So here is my modernized version of Pride and Prejudice, with my entry to the challenge by CutieDestiny. **

**Cover art by me, I recently got into photo manipulation. If you want to check out my work on Deviantart, I'm florairmatylee on there too. **

"Guess who got invited to Yue and Mai's Sweet Sixteen?" Katara announced, throwing her blue school bag onto the couch as she pushed open the front door.

"Shut up!" Ty lee, her sister, yanked earbuds out of her ears, tossing aside her iPod, and jumping out of her seat. "You're just playing with me." Their brother Sokka, sitting by Ty lee, rolled his eyes and continued thumbing through a comic book.

"Nope, the invite's right here," Katara said, holding up a black-and-blue fancy envelope up. "Found it in the mail."

"That's, like, the biggest social event of the year!" Ty lee squealed. "They invited us? OhmygodOhymgodOhmygodOhmygod!" She started jumping up and down, and Katara mirrored her movements. Sokka groaned.

"So, who are these girls again?" he asked, setting down his comics. Katara and Ty lee stopped jumping to give Sokka dirty looks.

"Who doesn't know who Yue and Mai are?" Ty lee snickered. Sokka frowned, but Katara answered him.

"Only two of the most popular girls in school, that's who," Katara said in outrage. "Yue's that really sweet and pretty girl, and Mai is her twin sister, the emotionless one."

"Oh, them," Sokka said. "Yeah, I had Fire Nation history with Mai for a few weeks. She always threatened to cut off my fingers if I sat next to her. And Yue- she's in some of my classes, but I don't know what to think of her."

"Mai and I were close friends," Ty lee said. "Until we went to high school. But maybe that's why she invited us- so we could talk again!" She grinned and went back to jumping and setting her high ponytail flapping against her exposed back.

"I totally forgot you were friends with her," Katara said. "Well, I haven't met her or Yue. But I hope we can become friends at their party."

"You're going to that?" Sokka said, straightening in his chair. "There are going to be the most popular kids in school at this party!"

"It'll be fun Sokka," Ty lee said, giving her brother a squeeze. "Come on, you've got to come with us!"

"No way am I going to something like that," Sokka said. "They're way out of our league. It's probably a trap."

"Sokka, why are you always so negative?" Ty lee frowned. "Maybe Mai just wants to catch up with me."

"Or she wants to embarrass you, like she did to practically everyone in school," Sokka smirked. Ty lee smacked him.

"I have nothing to wear!" Katara yelled, ignoring Sokka's warnings. "Ty lee, we have to go shopping!"

"We don't have money for shopping," Sokka said obnoxiously, but his sisters ignored him.

"You're right, we have nothing worthy of this high-class party!" Ty lee freaked. "When is the party?"

"In about a week," Katara said, her blue eyes scanning the invitation. "We only have a week to get outfits! And what about hair?"

"Girls," Sokka rolled his eyes. "I'm not going."

"Yeah you are," Ty lee insisted. "Katara, we need to get Sokka a suit, too!"

"Like I said, still not going," Sokka said as his phone started ringing.

"Why you all in my ear? Talking a whole bunch of shit that I ain't trying to hear! Get back motherfucker you don't know me like that!"

The song was cut off as Sokka answered his phone. Katara and Ty lee exchanged looks, like they couldn't believe Sokka's vulgar ringtone. "Hello?" Sokka asked.

"Umm, Sokka?" the sweet voice on the other line said. "Is this your phone?" Sokka practically choked to realize who he was talking too.

"Y-Yue?" he stammered. "How did you get my number?"

"Well," Yue gave an embarrassed laugh. "Suki gave it to me. I hope you don't mind." Sokka whitened to think of his ex-girlfriend, but covered up his nervous squeak with a clearing of his throat.

"No, of course I don't," he said, deepening his voice. Yue let out a little giggle.

"Well, did you guys get my invitation?" she asked. "I know it might be a little last minute, but, when you put Mai in charge of invitations-"

"No problem," Sokka interrupted her. "Yeah, we got the invite. We're so excited to go." Ty lee and Katara exchanged another look, this time with he's-just-lying-because-he-thinks-Yue-is-pretty looks.

"Great!" Yue said. "I just wanted to make sure. I hope you guys can make it. Do you think, that, well, maybe you could save me a dance?"

"Are you kidding? I think the better question is if you can save me a dance?" Sokka said, sweating through his shirt. "I-I mean, if you want to-"

"I'll see you there," Yue shyly said. "Yeah- yeah I will." A soft click told Sokka the call was over. Sokka sank back in his chair and Ty lee and Katara giggled.

"So, umm, guys," Sokka said, running a hand over his ponytail. "What does a boy wear to a Sweet Sixteen?"

"Yay!" Ty lee yelled, jumping up and down again. "Shopping time!"

* * *

"Try this one, Ty. Pink is a great color on you," Katara said, taking a hook with a pink dress off of the rack in the store.

"Thanks!" Ty lee said, taking it. "Hey, take this skirt. Blue looks good on you." She handed Katara a miniskirt, which she accepted but stared at disdainfully. She wasn't one for showing too much skin. Sokka looked over at that skirt and pulled it out of Katara's hands.

"You're not wearing that," Sokka said. "It's provocative!" Well, Katara had never wanted to wear it in the first place, but now that Sokka was so rudely and indirectly saying she was trying to look slutty, she now wanted to take the skirt.

"It is not!" Katara said stubbornly, pulling the skirt out of Sokka's hands. "I like it."

"It'll look fab, Katara," Ty lee reassured her. "Sokka doesn't know what he's talking about."

"Yes, Sokka does!" Sokka snapped, grabbing his sister's shoulder before she could leave. "Sokka doesn't want his sister to look like a whore, and Sokka also needs to stop talking in third person."

"Sokka just needs to shut up and let me go to the dressing room," Katara said back. She pried her shoulder free from Sokka's grip.

"It's the coolest party in the history of parties Sokka, she needs to look hot!" Ty lee said, shoving Katara towards the fitting rooms and following close behind. Sokka followed, complaining about the length of the skirt even more.

"Just one," Katara told the dressing room attendant. The attendant rifled through a stack of cards and gave one marked with a 1 to Katara.

"One," Ty lee said, stepping up after Katara had gone into a fitting room.

In her own fitting room, Katara tugged the skirt on over her pants and undid the button on them. Now only in the miniskirt, she studied her reflection. Truthfully, not too bad. Kind of short though.

"Katara, are you done?" Ty lee's slightly muffled question came from the next stall.

"Yes," Katara called back, and opened the door to her fitting room. Ty lee joined her seconds later, straightening the skirt of the pink dress.

"What do you think?" she asked, twirling around. It's wasn't a dress made for twirling though, it hugged Ty lee's curves perfectly.

"It looks really pretty," Katara said. "What about me?" Katara self-consciously tugged on the hem of the skirt, fearing it was waay to short.

"You have to get it," Ty lee said. "Now you just need a cute top for it, and you'll look perfect!"

"You think so?" Katara said, looking down at her lap. "I don't know, it's kind of- not my style."

"Katara, get the skirt," Ty lee said wisely. "Listen to the voice of reason. You want to look fabulous, okay?"

"Okay," Katara relectantly agreed. She went back into her fitting room to change, and examined herself once more in the mirror. Ty lee was right, it looked fabulous. She had to get it. She had to. So, convinced, Katara put her jeans back on and cradled the skirt like her life depended on it.

* * *

"You won't believe it," Katara said, flipping through a book with one hand and holding her phone with the other. It was quiet for once in the house, with Ty lee out shopping with friends and Sokka napping. So she took the opportunity to get some reading in and call her best friend Toph.

"Let me guess- Sokka finally showered?" Toph joked, something rustling in the background.

"No," Katara giggled. "We got invited to Mai and Yue's Sweet Sixteen party this weekend!"

"Really?" Toph said faintly, between chomps, like she'd set down the phone. Katara could guess she was eating chips.

"Yeah," Katara said. "Are you going?" Toph swallowed and picked the phone back up again.

"I was invited, sure," Toph said. "But really, I have no idea if I want to go. Mai's a bitch, and well, Yue's a bitch."

"No Yue isn't!" Katara said. "Toph!"

"It's true," Toph insisted. "That skank stepped on my foot, and then she had the nerve to ask me if it hurt."

"That's why you should never go barefoot in the middle of the hallway, Toph," Katara groaned. "Yue was just being polite. And it was an accident."

"Polite, my ass!" Toph grunted, and Katara heard Toph's fist make contact with something hard. "They can't be trusted, Katara. Let's do something better than go to some loser's birthday party." Katara rolled her eyes, and flipped a page in her book.

"We're talking about the most popular girls in school Toph, not going is completely out of the question!" Katara said. "We have to go! It could make us popular-"

"Right. Who wouldn't want to be a self-observed bitch?" Toph snorted. "Can't you just settle that you're not a whore like them, that you're not as rich as them, that you don't have as many little minions as them?"

"Who doesn't want popularity?" Katara said, surprised about what her friend had said.

"Me," Toph said. "Who's going to this shitdig anyway?"

"It's shindig," Katara corrected her.

"Not when the hostesses are shit," Toph shot back. Katara cringed, as she wasn't fond of Toph's language and bluntness.

"Come on, please?" she asked, avoiding telling Toph she was way out of line.

"Who's going?" Toph asked, and the crinkling sound reassumed.

"The cool kids," Katara said. Toph snorted.

"Katara, calling them the 'cool kids' makes you a total loser," she said. "You brother and sis going too?"

"Yup," Katara said, giggling. "You should've seen Sokka when we got him a tux."

"Sokka's going in a tux?!" Toph laughed. "I have to see this!"

"Then come," Katara said with a smile. "You have to, if you want to see Sokka in a tux, making a fool of himself because he'll be drooling over Yue-"

"I'm in."

* * *

Sorry CutieDestiny (4got how to spell your name, sorry!) I'm so late in posting the entry to your challenge, but I hope you accept this as a reasonable story. And there will be Taang and the Sweet Sixteen next chapter!


	2. Chapter 2

**Ohmygod so sorry this took forever to update! I'm not much in the Avatar fandom lately, and this chapter I kept putting off for like forever until I finally finished it. :( **

"This is a waste of time," Toph whispered to Katara as she, Sokka, and Ty lee moved up in the line outside of the hall where Yue and Mai were having their party.

"Toph, this is going to be so much fun! You don't know what you're talking about," Katara said. "I love your dress, by the way." And she did. Toph had on a strapless green dress that matched her eyes, and her hair was down for once. The only thing that killed the outfit was that she had on torn fishnets and no shoes.

"Invitations, please," the man at the front said. Toph and Ty lee held out the invitations, and the man scanned them to make sure they were legit.

"I'm sorry miss but you must wear shoes inside," the man said, waving Katara, Ty lee and Sokka in but stopping Toph.

"What?" Toph said. Katara hung behind. "You can't keep me out here for not wearing shoes!"

"Please step out of line," the man told her. Katara opened her mouth to say that she had some shoes Toph could use in her purse (because she brought heels and comfortable shoes) but before she could, Toph socked the man in his stomach.

"Toph!" Katara gasped, as the man hunched over, having the wind knocked out of him.

"Do I need shoes now, bastard?" Toph asked, sticking her tongue out at him as she cruised inside.

"I'm sorry," Katara rushed to add to the man, and followed Toph into the hall. "Wow," she said breathlessly, pausing at the door because it took her breath away. The hall was divided into two parts, seperated by a clear plastic door that opened on touch. One half of the hall was blue and white, and White Wonderland theme. The other half was black and red, and had a gothic theme. It was due to the fact that Yue and Mai were very different. It was times like that when you remembered they were stepsisters, not twins.

"Katara? What the hell are you doing at the door?" Toph waved her over to Mai's side of the party. Katara went to her best friend, but the people around Toph glared at Katara like she didn't belong.

"Maybe I should go find Ty lee," Katara said, quickly, turning to the friendly side of the party (aka Yue's side).

"She's over there with Mai and Azula!" Toph said, pointing out Katara's sister in the roped-off VIP area of Mai's side. Katara's insides knotted. Azula and Mai were the meanest and most popular girls in school. If Ty lee started befriending them…..

"Let's go wish Yue happy birthday," Katara yelled over the screamo Mai was playing. She grabbed Toph's hand but Toph shook her off.

"Yue doesn't have the spiked drinks," Toph said, raising a black plastic cup. "You can go to the boring side if you want to."

"Toph, come with me," Katara pleaded, but Toph shook her head as Asking Alexandria came on.

"_Another Sunset, What a way to start another messy night, Another drink, Another bar, Another girl inside my arms, I can't see straight anymore, Just got kicked out the fucking door…_."

"I love this song!" Toph explained, and started dancing with her friend Smellerbee. So Katara went alone to find Yue.

"Katara! You made it?" Suki, her brother's ex-girlfriend, said when Katara came over to the calm side of the party. Here, Britney Spears was playing.

"_I'm addicted to you, don't you know that you're toxic,_" Britney sang.

"Yeah. Where's Sokka?" Katara asked. Suki shrugged, and handed Katara an appetizer off the table near her. Katara smiled gratefully and ate it.

"I saw him when he came in, but you might want to check if he's with Yue or something," Suki said. The song ended and Justin Beiber came on. Suki made a face like she'd sucked a sour lemon.

"Ugh, I hate this song," Suki said as the openings of "Baby" came on. "Want to come with me to Mai's side? I think she's playing 30h!3."

Yue came over to them, in a spotless white strapless dress. It was lacy and went to around the knee area, matched with blue heels. It looked really pretty on Yue. On her arm was Sokka, who had the stupidest smile on his face.

"There you are!" Yue said, enveloping Katara in a perfume-scented hug. "Thanks for coming!"

"Happy birthday," Katara said. "Ty lee gave you the gift, right?" Yue nodded, pointing towards a table laden with gifts.

"Thanks guys," Yue said. "Unfortunately, my stepbrother wanted some Justin Beiber so I said I'd play some. Mai refused to."

"Too bad," Suki said. "Want to head to Mai's side then?" Yue nodded, grabbing Sokka by the arm again.

"Let's go!" she said, and the four of them went to Mai's side. Mai had "It ends tonight" by the All-American Rejects playing. A safe option to dance too, except it was a slow dance.

"Want to dance, Yue?" Sokka asked, putting on grand airs. Suki and Katara resisted the urge to snicker.

"I'd love to," Yue said, blushing as Sokka took her hand. The two of them joined a few other couples on the dance floor.

"Hard to believe you dated that idiot," Katara remarked to Suki, who giggled.

"It was middle school Katara, everyone dated idiots," Suki said. She glanced around at all the couples. "We're gonna have to sit this one out unless we're asked to dance." The two of them sat at the sides, watching people dance. Toph had been asked by this short boy who everyone called "The Duke" for some unkown reason. Mai also joined her stepsister on the dance floor, slow dancing with Zuko, one of the most popular boys in school. Katara noticed he was drop-dead gorgeous, and every girl around there had their eyes on him too. The song ended, and another slow one started. A girl, Kori, stole Sokka for that dance. Yue walked over to Suki and Katara.

"Hey, why aren't you guys dancing?" she asked as "Someone like you" blared. By the look on Mai's face, it was obviously Yue's pick.

"No one asked us," Suki shrugged. "Go dance, Yue!" Yue smiled and walked over to Zuko, who had sat down after dancing with Mai.

"Zuko, why aren't you dancing?" Yue asked. Katara could still hear him, even as a boy asked Suki to dance.

"There's no pretty girls here," Zuko shrugged.

"Except for Mai?" Yue asked.

"No," Zuko said, wrinkling his perfect nose. "I don't even like her. I danced with her because I know her."

"Well, there's lots of other girls here you could dance with," Yue said. "Look, how about my friend Katara? She's beautiful." Yue pointed in Katara's direction, but Katara made sure to look away as to not make it seem like she was listening. Zuko glanced at her quickly and shook his head.

"She's not pretty enough," he said. Katara gasped lightly, but turned so no one heard her.

"Alright," Yue said slowly. Katara stood up and walked away, pretending Zuko's words didn't hurt. Well, they didn't hurt all that much anyway. He was a jerk anyway. Katara shrugged it off and walked to Yue's side, where she hung out with her friend Meng while Toph, Suki and Yue seemed to be preoccupied.

* * *

"That party was wild!" Ty lee giggled, and tripped over the sofa in the living room and went sprawling across the floor. "Owwww!"

"Ty lee, get off the floor," Katara sighed. "Are you still hungover?"

"Maybe," Ty lee said, sitting up and grabbing her shin. "Look, I think I cut myself!"

"Guess who got invited to Yue's dinner with her friends?" Sokka ran into the living room. "This guy!" He started dancing, and tripped over Ty lee. Katara giggled to see her brother and sister both on the floor.

"What do you mean, Yue's dinner with her friends?" Katara asked.

"Yue's having a dinner with a few girls from school, and she invited me!" Sokka said, springing up like he hadn't just embarrassed himself. "Do you think she likes me?"

"Yes," Ty lee said. "She must have a crush on you. Sokka, you have to go!"

"I am going to," Sokka said. "But it'll be awkward. I'm the only guy going there, and Yue's friends Suki, Meng, and Song are going."

"Is Mai bringing friends?" Ty lee asked.

"Yeah, I think so," Sokka said, re-reading the text Yue had sent him.

"Then you won't be alone. You'll have those guys Mai hangs out with, Jet and Zuko," Ty lee said. Katara wrinkled her nose at the thought of Zuko, and turned to Sokka.

"You don't have to go if you don't want to, you know," she said. "There are other ways Yue will like you."

"You don't like Yue and her friends or something?" Sokka asked in surprise.

"Just Mai's friends," Katara said, looking away from her brother. "I don't trust them."

"Okay, well I'm not going to hang out with them," Sokka frowned. "I need to chose something to wear that's fresh but at the same time not trying too hard. What should I do?"

"Did you just say 'fresh' Sokka?" Katara giggled, forgetting her discomfort. Sokka frowned again and tossed a pillow off the couch at his sister. Ty lee was already out of the room, bringing the contents of Sokka's closet to him.

"Wear this!" Ty lee said, holding up an ensemble of shirt and jeans. Sokka took them and looked them over worriedly.

"They're so much richer than us, I'm going to look underdressed!" Sokka said. "Katara, what do you think of it? Is it good enough?"

"Yes," Katara said. "It's fine." She sat down in a huff.

"Someone's testy," Ty lee said. "You should do yoga with me Katara. Unblock your chi. Lately you're aura's been very dingy. Did someone say something to you? Maybe a boy? Ooh! Is it boy troubles, Katara?"

"Quit rambling, Ty lee!" Katara said in exasperation. "Yeah, someone said something very offensive but I'm over it already."

"A boy?" Ty lee pressed even more. "This could mean he likes you!"

"No, he said I wasn't pretty and that he didn't want to dance with me," Katara said.

"What? Who said that?" Sokka looked up sharply, his big brother senses coming to action. Katara giggled at his crazed look.

"He's obviously gay then," Ty lee shrugged it off. "C'mon Sokka, you were supposed to try on that outfit and show me!" Sokka ignored her.

"Who is he? If he hurt your feelings I'll kill him!" he declared.

"Please. I don't care enough for him to hurt my feelings," Katara rolled her eyes. "He's Zuko, that one guy in our English class."

"Him?" Sokka's eyes got huge. "No, he could kick my ass!" Ty lee laughed.

"It's not important, Sokka," Katara sighed. "So I never needed you to beat him up."

"Gay," Ty lee sing-songed. "Don't fell bad, Katara. You're just not his sexual preference."

"Ty, don't say things like that!" Sokka scolded. "Come on, I'lll try on the stupid shirt and let's go."

"What, Sokka? You've got something against LGBT?" Ty lee followed her brother annoyingly.

"Ty lee, shut up!" Sokka snapped as he went upstairs. "She doesn't want to talk about it!" Ty lee shot Katara an eye roll but went on to consult her brother about his fashion fiasco nonetheless. Katara giggled at her siblings's funny business. Still, the whole Zuko thing kinda bugged her. Why did it bother her, anyway? He was nothing but a jerk.

And a sexy one at that.

**Just- sorry again? Hope you liked it, not imaginative but modernizing Pride and Prejudice a bit. **


End file.
